When We're Apart
by Victorious-Obsession
Summary: There's that saying that when you are apart from someone, it might be the thing you need to bring you closer together, right. Well, lets see how that worked out.
1. Chapter 1

When We're Apart

~chapter one~

There's that saying that when you are apart from someone, it might be the thing you need to bring you closer together, right. Well, lets see how that worked out.

*Clare's POV*

"Adam, are you listening to me?" i asked Adam.

"Uh, what?" he replied.

" When Eli and I kissed in the Romeo and Juliet project, everything seemed perfect. But ever since he's been avoiding me!"

" Well, Clare, then maybe there is a reason behind it. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way."

"Maybe you're right, Adam, but i have to find out."Wow. i thought there was a spark between us. I guess I was wrong, but i cannot just sit here all sad and mope around for no definite reason. I HAVE TO FIND OUT!

"Hey, Adam?" I asked.

"Yeah?" was his reply.

"Since you go to his house for guys' night... I was wonderng, if you could tell me where he lives?"

"Clare... I can't really tell you right now, I am not sure he wants you, or frankly anyone, to know where he lives. I-HEY!"

"Tell me where Eli lives." i jerked Adam's comic out of his locker. He tried to get it back, but I wouldn't budge.

"OKAY!, I'll tell you,if you give me my comic back." Adam replied with a worrying look on his face. I wasnt sure if it was for the comic or what Eli would wsay to him sonce he id going to tell me where he lives.

"Ugh, Eli's going to kill me for this," he murmured under his breath.

well, i know that there is no action in this for another few chapters and i know this one is short, but it is my very first story, like, EVER! tell me, do u like, hate, comment please! hopefullly good ones, but i take critisizm too so... review!


	2. Chapter 2

When We're Apart

~Chapter 2~

*Eli's POV*

"Ugh," I murmured under my breath when the door rang.I might as well go answer it, since nobody else is home to get it. As I walked to the door, I could see those eyes, and they were one of a kind. One of a kind as in only belonged to one person, Clare Edwards. The one set of sea blue eyes that I fell in love with, uncontrollably. For a moment, I was so excited that she was here, but then I gave it some thought. I was supposed to be keeping my distance. Why can't she just learn that and take the hint that I give her, the one that is trying to convince her to stay away, but I truthfully don't want her to go.

"Dammit, Adam." I thought that I made it cldidn't want anyone to know where I live, other than him. Especially Clare.

" You found me" I had to use my discouraging voice with her.

"I need to know why you dont like me." She stated back to me. If only she knew the half of it.

"Clare, it is not that I don't like you, Clare, I really do it is just, i can't be happy. I don't deserve to. I can't be with you Clare, I like you too much." Oh my god I can't believe i just said that. The words just slipped out of my mouth.

" Excuse me?" I could tell she was shocked, and frankly, so was I.

"Clare..." She cut me off before i could talk and explain myself.

"If you 'like me too much,' then why do you keep pushing me away?" I could see the crystal clear oceans flooding in her eyes.

"Like I said, I like you too I also have a thing going on with Julia..." I practically whispered the last part, knowing that Saint Clare hated Julia.

"What? You are still going out with her? You know what I shouldn't be discussing this with you. It has nothing to do with my business." I saw the bulge of teats stream down her face, the oceans that couldn't stand the water anymore and just let go of it.

"I know that you don't like her, and she doesn't like you either, all that much, but I can't break her heart like last time."

"Oh, so there was a last time too? I am sorry Eli I just have to go." I watched her begin to walk away.

"Clare, wait!"I yelled as I tried to grab her arm before she started trotting off down the sidewalk, at a speed that I would not be able to catch up to at the distance we have now. I watched the love of my like walk away because of the girl who will not get over me! I will get Julia to forget about me, one way, or another. Even if it is the last thing I do. Clare Edwards, my soulmate, will be mine.


End file.
